Cute
by midnitemood
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are sent to a boarding school and all hell breaks loose. Yaoi; seme/uke Shino/Kiba, Sasu/Nar, Neji/Shika,and slight Kaka/Iruka Rated T WILL change later to M. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cute

**Pairings: **(seme/uke) Shino/Kiba, Sasuke/Naruto, Neji/Shikamaru, and Kakashi/Iruka

**Rating: **Right now it's T but it might change to M later cuz a story always needs a good lemon or 2 or 6** :)**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine except the school I guess.

Also I have no beta so there will probably be some grammar or spelling mistakes but I reread millions of time so I'm pretty sure there isn't **but **if there is please bear with it unless you're a beta that wants to do it for me :)

**Info you need to know before you read incase you don't get it:** Iruka is Naruto's foster dad and Kakashi is Kiba's. Kakashi and Iruka are together so in a way Naruto and Kiba are brothers okay?

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto and Kiba swallowed nervously as Iruka pushed them into the office. The receptionist was busy on the phone.

"No please Iruka! Me and Kiba won't get into any more trouble! We promise!" Kiba nodded hopefully and Iruka sighed.

"For the last time, you both are going to come here. I'm sorry but I have to do this." Kiba tried to run away but Iruka grabbed his collar and Kiba started struggling.

"I want Kashi! Where's Kakashi?!"

"He's working." The receptionist got off and nodded for Iruka to go forward.

"Hello I'm Iruka."

"Oh yes, Naruto and Kiba right?" Iruka nodded. She gave him 2 schedules and 2 maps.

"You can go look at your rooms now. You won't have to go to your classes today but tomorrow you do." Iruka nodded since Kiba and Naruto were glaring at everything and everyone they saw.

"Thank you, and about their uniforms-"

"UNIFORMS!? Both Kiba and Naruto yelled out at the same time.

"There is no way in fucking hell that I'm going to wear a uniform!" Kiba yelled. Iruka frowned and hit him upside the head.

"Language."

"Me either!" Naruto whined.

"Too bad." Iruka turned back to the lady and she smiled.

"The uniforms will be in their rooms." Iruka thanked her and started walking up some stairs. Naruto started whining again.

"Please Iruka? I'll be good." Iruka shook his head then grabbed Kiba tighter when he tried to run away again. Naruto kept whining and crying while Kiba let go of all his weight so Iruka had to literally drag him. Everybody watched fascinated and amused at the new kids. When Kiba saw the stuck-up rich snobs staring at them he glared even though it wasn't very intimidating since Iruka was still dragging him. 2 kids sitting on a sofa watched the scene carefully. The darker haired boy smirked, "cute." He said looking at the blond boy crying.

A guy with dark shades and a high collar jacket walked out of the bathroom and was immediately drawn to the boy with tats on his face and a glare to everyone watching him as he was being dragged. The guy chuckled and walked to the 2 guys on the sofa all the while thinking 'cute.'

**_xxxxxxxx_**

"Come on Kiba it won't be that bad!" Iruka was struggling to get Kiba into his room, but Kiba kept struggling.

"Kakashi went here!" Iruka cried out in desperation. Kiba immediately stopped moving.

"Dad went here?" Iruka nodded. Kiba thought about it then slumped down in defeat.

"Fine." Iruka grinned in satisfaction.

"Thank you." He bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Be good and start unpacking now." Kiba nodded and went into his dorm room.

"Okay Naruto let's go to your room now." Naruto still cried and whined the whole way until finally they were at his room.

Naruto tried one last time to make Iruka change his mind. He stepped right in front of Iruka, placed his hands as if in prayer and he put on the puppy dog eyes that Kiba taught him. "Daddy? I love you." Iruka looked at him sadly. "I love you too Naruto." Naruto brightened up. "So you're not going to leave me?"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Naruto sighed also defeated.

"Fine. But I want ramen!" Iruka smiled. "They have lots of ramen here Naruto." He said happily and Naruto perked up immediately.

"They do?!"

"Yup and the best thing is it's free!"

"Yes!!" Naruto jumped up on Iruka.

"Bye-bye Ruka! I'm going to miss you!"

Iruka chuckled. "I'm going to miss you too." He started to put Naruto down when a pale eyed boy came in carrying a boy with a ponytail on. The boy was sleeping in his arms comfortably. Iruka sighed as he put Naruto down. "Aahhh young love." The pale eyed boy turned to him confused and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Bye daddy, have fun with Kashi!" Iruka blushed bright red and left mumbling to himself. Naruto turned to the boy opening the door. He went in and Naruto followed. He placed the boy carefully on the bed, and then he slowly turned to Naruto waiting.

"Hi my names Naruto! Are you my roommate?"

"I'm Neji, he's your roommate." He pointed to the sleeping boy on the bed, and then he left without another word.

"Che rude bastard, whatever! As long as I have my ramen!" He yelled happily as he unpacked. Right when the last thing was out away Kiba came barging in.

"Naruto! Come on lets play soccer outside!" Naruto followed Kiba downstairs to the field. They started passing to each other and doing really cool tricks that Kakashi had showed them. Soon they got bored and decided to have a little game. Almost an hour later Kiba and Naruto were drenched with sweat the score was 6-6 and whoever scored the next goal would win. Naruto had the ball and he was dribbling down to the goal that Kiba was protecting. By now a big crowd of people were watching the intense game between them. Kiba and Naruto were so into the game they didn't notice the people or the players running up to them. Just as Kiba was going to steal the ball away from Naruto somebody blew a whistle. Kiba turned to the distinct sound and then he groaned in dismay when Naruto shot the winning goal.

"Hey no fair I got distracted from the whistle! That's cheating!"

"No it's not! You just weren't paying attention! That's not my fault." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and laughed. Just as fists were going to break out the person blew the whistle again. They both turned to a really tall muscled guy with wild hair and shades on. They waited for him to say something but he didn't so they turned back to each other ready to go back to their argument. The whistle was blown again. Naruto and Kiba turned angrily to him. Kiba was about to say something but he never got to because a boy standing next to the weirdo interrupted.

"Oh um sorry but the captain wanted to tell you that the soccer players need to use the field now." Naruto nodded but Kiba glared.

"Oh ya? And who's your captain?" The smaller boy rolled his eyes and pointed to the guy with the shades and the whistle. Naruto groaned at Kiba's stupidity.

"Um sure we'll go now. Sorry about Kiba he's mentally stupid." Naruto joked as he fast walked away dragging Kiba along. When they returned to Kiba's room Naruto sighed with relief and sunk down on Kiba's bed.

"Man are you lucky."

"What why?"

"If you woulda started something with that guy you woulda got your ass kicked!"

"Whatever I could take him." Naruto snorted.

"Ya right. He had at least 5 inches on you!" Kiba sighed.

"I'm bored I want to go back with Kashi."

"Let's go to the cafeteria! I'm starving!" Kiba nodded unhappily and followed Naruto to the cafeteria.

After 10 minutes of walking Kiba was pretty sure they were lost.

"Naruto?"

"Um ya?"

"You don't know how to read that map do you?"

"Um ya?"

"Naruto!"

"Well it's really confusing! Let me see you try!" Another 10 minutes pass and if possible they are even more lost.

"I told you" Now were never going to go to the cafeteria!"

"You can follow me if you want to go to the cafeteria." Naruto and Kiba turned to see the soccer captain from before. He started walking without another word and they had no choice but to follow. After a few minutes they stopped in front of a _huge _building.

"_This _is the cafeteria?" Naruto asked incredulously. Kiba was too busy gaping to say anything. The guy turned to them and nodded.

"You better hurry and eat dinner and after you have to go straight to your rooms since it's already really late and you guys start class tomorrow." They nodded understandingly and happily went in but Shino didn't follow to Kiba's disappointment. They got their food and were looking for a place to sit when the same guy from the soccer field called them over.

"Hey I'm Konahamaru I'm the co captain of the varsity soccer team by the way our captain is Shino. You should go to our practice tomorrow it'd be cool if you were on our team." They talked about soccer, the school, the classes, basically everything 'till they had to leave because it was time for everybody to go back to their rooms. Kiba and Naruto said goodbye and walked back to their rooms…or at least tried to.

"Damn Kiba you have no sense of direction!"

"What?! I was following you!"

"Ya well we-!"

"You mutt!" Kiba growled. Fists were about to start flying again but then Naruto saw Neji walking by them. He sighed in relief.

"Neji! We nee-"

"You can follow me back." So they did. Naruto noticed that he was carrying bag.

"Hey Neji what's in that bag?"

"Food." Came the short reply, Naruto wanted to ask more but Kiba elbowed him in the stomach. Soon they were at Kiba's room.

"Um thanks…Neji?" Neji nodded. Then he went walking towards Naruto's room.

"You don't have to walk me I know the way from here." Neji didn't answer. When they got to the room Neji opened it with his key.

"Hey I thought you weren't my roommate?!"

"I'm not."

"Then why do you have a key to my room?" Neji pointed to the bag of food he was carrying, and then he walked over to the boy who was _still_ sleeping on his bed. Naruto watched silently wanting to see what was happening.

Neji opened the bag and took out a box he opened that and instantly the smell of chicken filled the air. Neji kneeled down next to the bed and shook the bed a little. The boy groaned and sat up tiredly rubbing his eyes. All Naruto wanted to do at the moment was coo at the cuteness of it all. Neji just smiled at the boy and gave him the box. The boy sighed and ate the food as if it was a chore. Naruto chuckled and out on his pajamas, rolled into bed and kept watching.

When the boy finished eating Neji gave him a water bottle from the bag and made sure the boy finished everything, and when he did he smiled even wider then before. Even though Naruto barely met him he knew that somehow it was rare for Neji to smile then he found out why he did it so easily with the boy. Before he left Neji had given the boy a chaste but very passionate kiss. Naruto blushed and turned over not wanting to see anything else. He heard Neji leave and lock the door and the boy went back to sleep almost instantly.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

This is just a prologue in a way you know almost all the characters you know what the pairings are gonna be so ya. Also if you hadn't noticed by now this story is not like ninjas or anything so it's AU which I'm pretty sure means alternate universe, at least I hope it does. :)

If you have any questions or things you don't get or if you wanna just talk shit about my writing then leave me a message or a review. Yup yup.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cute

**Title: **Cute

**Pairing:** (Seme/uke) Shino/Kiba, Sasu/Naru, Neji/Shika, Kaka/Iru and maybe more into the story

**Me:** Ok people it's kind of sad that for this story on the first chapter I got around 10 story alerts and favorites added (which is totally awesome!) but then I only get like 2 reviews. Please if you read this you must have something to say even if it's bad I wanna hear it please?!

--

Naruto woke up to someone banging on the door. He knew it was Kiba so he just went back to sleep not bothering to open it. 5 minutes later he was woken up by the boy that slept the whole time he saw him.

"Damn fool waking me up." He was mumbling to himself, but when he noticed that Naruto was awake he stopped.

"Your brother is bugging the shit out of me, go answer the door." Naruto nodded, hopped out of bed and opened the door to see an annoyed Kiba.

"Dude what the hell?! I've been knocking for the last 10 minutes!" He was yelling while he got in and sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto was closing the door when he heard the lazy boy mutter to himself.

"Ya well you should have got the message that nobody answered for a reason."

"Kiba just wait here while I get ready." He ran to the bathroom and did all the necessary stuff, then ran back out to see the boy sleeping again and Kiba on his computer.

"Get off, and let's go to breakfast, Kiba did as he said but got mad.

"I was just waiting for your girly ass to hurry up!"

"Shut up and let's go!"

While they were walking to the cafeteria Kiba saw his roommate walking by himself and grinned wolfishly. As he dragged Naruto to meet him.

"Hey Shino!" Shino turned around and nodded to Kiba before turning to Naruto. Naruto shifted nervously because he wasn't really sure if Shino was looking at him or not, and he looked kinda creepy with his face covered up like that.

"Uhm hi?" Shino just nodded again.

"Shino we're lost!" Kiba yelled wanting the attention. "Can you help us to the cafeteria?" Once again there was a nod and without a word he started walking the direction they just came. The whole walk was Naruto and Kiba talking to him and him just nodding every few seconds. They got to the cafeteria and that's when Naruto noticed the time.

"Kiba! What the hell! We're up 2 hours early; class doesn't start until 45 more minutes!" Kiba growled and hit upside the head.

"Shut up it wasn't my fault! When Shino got up he was really noisy with the music and stuff and I saw him getting dressed so I just got up too."

"You could've just went back to sleep!" Naruto said and hit Kiba again.

"No I couldn't I was already awake." Naruto looked confused and he let go of Kiba.

"The only time you're really awake this early in the morning is when you- huh! Oh man! You like Shino!" (If you didn't get it he was doing naughty things while after seeing Shino dress.)

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" Naruto started laughing…hard. People watched curiously and Kiba just stood there embarrassed waiting for Naruto to stop.

"Haha oh you like a brick wall!"

"I said shut up and he's not a brick wall! He's just careful with who he talks to. Anyway," This is where Kiba gets a glazed look in his eyes and a sappy grin on his face. "You should've seen him, he's like an Adonis."

"Really? Then why is he all covered up so we can't see anything?"

"Probably so no one chases him around or tries to talk to him."

"Man you sure did pick a keeper." Naruto said as he walked to the food line." Kiba followed and glared.

"He is a keeper, and he's gonnna be all mine and then I'm gonna say I told you so when we're married and you're all by yourself with no money and gonna ask me for a place because Shino's a famous soccer player and we have money and you don't and-"

"Ok Ok I get it, hurry up and get your food so we can sit down." Kiba did as he said and grinned to himself while thinking about Shino. (Wow lovesick already) They sat down and all Kiba wanted to talk about was Shino.

"You should've seen his face he's like a pretty boy but not gay looking. And his body! I think was drooling and the best thing was his eyes you probably would never see eyes this color ever again in your life."

"Really take a picture and show it to me."

"You could just see in the locker room when he changes for soccer." They stopped in front of a classroom.

"Kiba please tell me you have this class." Kiba looked at his schedule and grinned.

"I have this class." Naruto sighed in relief and they both went in. Naruto sat by the window and Kiba right next to him.

"So what class is this anyway?" The boy that sat in front of Naruto groaned.

"Not you too again. I'm trying to sleep please be quieter." Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto just grinned not really hearing what he said.

"Hey you're my roommate what's your name?"

"Ugh troublesome I'll tell you when we get out of class. Let me sleep."

--

"Man that was so boring!" Kiba yelled outside after class, Naruto was too busy wiping drool off his face to agree." The lazy boy was walking towards them so they stopped.

"So roommate what's your name?"

"Ugh I'm Shikamaru."

"Hey Shikamaru aren't you too young to be in our classes?" Kiba cut in.

"I'm 15. The only reason I'm here is because my IQ is over 200 and they gave me a scholarship, is that all?" Kiba and Naruto had their mouths wide open so they just nodded and Shikamaru left grumbling to himself.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe."

"Did you know I'm a genius too?" Kiba said to Naruto.

"Ya but then Kakashi dropped you too many times"

"Shut up we have to find our next class, it starts in 10 minutes." This time they didn't get lost…they just didn't know where the fuck the class was.

"Okay so this is where our last class was that was the number-,"

"Fucking Kiba give me the paper!" Naruto snatched the paper out of his hands and started reading it backwards again. Somebody behind them chuckled and they turned to see Neji with Shikamaru in his arms, and a guy a little taller than him which was humongous! Naruo stared at him up and down and blushed when he noticed that the guy was doing the same to him. He had black hair and it was shaped in a weird way but Naruto didn't care, his eyes we're so dark that they might've been black. Neji growled.

"Neji where is this class?" He shoved it to Neji, Neji just glanced at it.

"It's Sasuke's next class he can take you."

"Who's Sasuke?" He asked him. The guy next to Neji rolled his eyes.

"Me loudass." Kiba glared but Sasuke had already turned around and started walking.

"Come on follow me." Naruto was about to follow them but then Neji stopped him.

"Wait you have a new schedule, here." He handed Naruto the paper. "They changed your next class I'll take you there but let me drop off Shika at his class first. Naruto nodded sadly, wanting to be with Kiba. They started walking and Neji stopped in front of a door.

"Ok Shika we're here." Shikamaru woke up and got out of Neji's arms but Naruto could tell he was sad about it.

"See you in an hour." Neji said to him, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'll see you in my room later, I have to stay I gave one of the guys detention." Neji nodded and they kissed passionately, Shikamaru walked inside blushing because Naruto watched the whole thing with his eyes and mouth wide open. Shikamaru closed the door and Neji kept walking with Naruto following right behind.

"So is he teaching a class?" Neji nodded proudly. (Aww he's in love.)

"But he's little."

"Yes but he's a child prodigy, ok here's your next class from now on. This is your new schedule; you should have it memorized by tomorrow."

"Uhm ok thanks." Neji nodded and walked away leaving Naruto alone to face the class.

Luckily when Naruto opened the door there was only about a handful of kids that were sitting in the front and they didn't even notice Naruto rushing to the back in the corner seat. Naruto sighed and started taking out his school supplies.

"What class is this anyway?" He asked himself, and promptly almost peed on himself when there was a soft feminine laugh right next to him. 'He hadn't seen anyone when he went inside!'

"So you're new here right?" Naruto turned to the voice, and gasped. 'She was beautiful! She had long soft flowing hair, and beautiful, hazel eyes. She was slim and shy looking.' Naruto blushed at his thoughts.

"Uhm ya today's my first day. My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Oh I'm Haku, so why did you transfer so late?"

"Huh? I thought this was the second week in?"

"Oh it is but you're a senior isn't that kind of late to be changing high schools?"

"Oh ya well my mom got a new job and where it is he can only get an apartment for him and my dad with the money issue and all so ya me and my brother had to come here." Haku looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be imposing or nosy."

"Oh it's fine, I have nothing to hide, but since I answered your question can I ask you something?"

"Oh of course, anything."

"Uhm well my mom told me that this was an all boys school, and my dad went here and he said the same thing but if that's true why are you going here?" Haku blushed and was about to answer but more people started piling in so he waited for them to pass them by.

"Oh well this is an all boys school, and I'm a boy."

"Oh hehe sorry, I couldn't tell."

"Oh it's fine, not many can tell." Haku blushed and stopped talking when this guy who was really buff and mean looking came in noisily and sat down on a desk to the far right corner of where they were seating. He was looking Haku up and down and then he winked. Haku blushed and put his head in his hands."

"Oh no!!"

"What?! What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. He didn't notice the way the guy looked at Haku since he was too innocent and naïve to notice what they meant.

"Do you need some water? You want me to take you to the nurses office?" Haku blushed even brighter.

"Um sorry Naruto but I'm fine, it's just really hot in here." Naruto was about to answer but the teacher came bustling in loudly and left no room for conversation.

--

When the class was over Naruto was totally confused, every few minutes he could see Haku sneaking glances at the student teacher who Naruto found out his name was Zabuza, what a tough name for a tough looking guy, but anyway then he noticed that every time that Haku looked at Zabuza, Zabuza would lick his lips or do something else with his mouth. It was starting to get embarrassing for Naruto but then Haku just stuttered, and ran away but not before giving his room number to Naruto with a happy note to call him or visit him soon.

Naruto smiled happily and started walking to look for Kiba since it was lunch time now and he wanted ramen!

--

Ok so I know it was kinda a bad way to end the chapter but I had to end it soon so ya please review and know that I'm working on the next chapter soon. and oh ya I'm so sorry for taking SOOOO long to update but I'll try to apdate faster from now on. ThanX.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CUTE**_

_Disclaimer: _As always I own nothing 

---

Naruto was looking for Kiba when across the almost deserted hallway he saw the guy Sasuke walking back and forth in front of a classroom.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around and smirked.

"Hey."

"So who are you waiting for?"

"Your idiotic brother, he's been in there since we left class."

"Well then what class is that?"

"The bathroom.."

"And you can't just go in there and see why he's taking so long?"

"I know why he's taking so long dobe, and I don't wanna go in there to see." Naruto frowned.

"Well then I will...Teme!" Naruto opened the door, went in and immediately wished he didn't.

Kiba was sitting on top of a sink his legs spread wide with some guy standing between them. Naruto would have torn them apart by now but that guy was so hot!! The guys shirt was unbuttoned, and his toned stomach complete set with a 6-pack was out there for everybody to see and drool all over. His pants were unzipped but not pulled down and his very impressive bulge was pressing right against Kiba's backside. Naruto turned away from Kiba and back to the sex god, man was he hot1 And his eyes were so cool, they were the darkest blue eyes ever and they stood out even more with his long black hair.

Naruto turned back to Kiba and giggled. Kiba was drenched in sweat and he looked as if he was about to die or was in pain. He kept making little whimpering noises and moans and before Naruto could make fun of him for it the guy stopped biting and sucking on Kiba's neck and turned to Naruto, one of his eyebrows raised.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um Sasuke's waiting for Kiba." Kiba blushed and nodded, not looking Naruto in the eye. The really hot guy grabbed Kiba's hips and picked him up as if he weighed nothing and brought him back down so he could stand. While Kiba washed his face trying to make it look less obvious of what he was doing before, the guy was fixing his shirt and putting his hair back up in a ponytail thing. He fixed his pants and then he put on his shades.

Naruto could do nothing but gape. "Sh-Shino?' The guy nodded and gave Kiba a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispered something in his ear that made Kiba blush bright red then he walked out after nodding to Naruto again.

Right when he walked out Sasuke came in smirking , "So I see you've met Shino."

Naruto just turned to Kiba with wide eyes. "Wow you were right. He's perfect."

"I told you so, and now he's all mine." Sasuke turned slightly green at this. "I do not want to know that now hurry up so I can go to lunch."

"What do you mean you?" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"You guys still have 50 minutes left of study hall, but I have lunch right now so hurry up." Naruto scowled, "But I'm hungry now."

"Well too bad now lets go! You guys are already late!" Naruto hmphed and followed him angrily, Kiba was in dream world and didn't say anything.

They got to the library in five minutes. "Okay you guys just sit wherever and do work or read and don't forget to sign in and out or they won't count your time." With that said Sasuke left leaving them alone to go in. They signed and sat in a deserted corner so no one could hear them.

"Kiba...that was Shino."

"I know."

"Well did you see him, he's a sex god!" Kiba grinned and sighed happily, "Ya I know."

"That's not fair how did you guys even end up like that? I'm glad I came in when I did or you would have ended up losing your virginity and mom would've been furious."

"It's not really losing it more like happily giving it away, besides mom would never find out, he's a million miles away."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever so tell me what he said before he left."

"Nothing important." Kiba muttered while trying not to blush so hard.

"Uh fine then at least tell me how all of this started?"

"Ok well when you left with Neji and I had to stay with Sasuke so we both had the same class and before class started Shino came in to talk with Sasuke about sharing the field or something so then I was getting bored so I started talking to the guy next to me, his name was like Kankuro or something, well anyway when we were talking he started getting all touchy feely on me so I told him to stop but he kept on groping me and stuff and just when I was about to beat the shit out of him," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shino walked up to him and stared at him, but he was standing right in front of him so he couldn't even go anywhere. Kankuro kept calling him a freak and shit but Shino didn't say anything back. So Kankuro got fed up and punched him in the stomach hard, and Shino just acted like nothing happened but when Kankuro started to walk over to me Shino stepped in front of him again but this time when Kankuro swung Shino stepped back making Kankuro stumble and Shino kneed him right in the face!"

"Wow!"

"Ya I know but it gets better! When Kankuro got kneed in the face his body stumbled back and Shino just caught him with one hand and then with the other he socked him right in the mouth!"

"Man he's so cool, and then what happened?!"

"Well Kankuro ended up leaving to go to the nurses room, Shino ended up staying even though it wasn't his class, and he sat right next to me. He moved the chair right next to mine and when he sat our thighs kept rubbing against each other, and he put his arm around my waist and moved my hand so it rested on his thigh and man was it hard, " Naruto started sputtering "Not like that! I meant his thigh! God it was pure muscle well anyway the teacher didn't even end up coming so I told Sasuke I was going to the bathroom and right when I went in Shino was right behind me, I didn't know that he was following me because he was so quiet. And before I could say anything to him he grabbed me by my hips and hoisted me up on top of the sink, and well you saw the rest." Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Um Kiba, well I know that were gay and all but have you noticed that...well we're kind of girly?"

"What we're not girly!"

"You just told me that story like a girl would!"

"You wanted to know! Oh no we're like mom!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We're not _that _girly! But I guess it's not that bad.. Well anyway I met this guy his name is Haku and he seems really cool you wanna go to his room?"

"Huh why?"

"Well he says he has the whole room to himself and it has a kitchen!"

"No way! Awesome he must be rich or something huh? But we can't go today."

"Huh why not?" Before Kiba could answer him the librarian separated them for being too loud.

-------

So well you kind of got some yaoi in there but nothing serious...yet haha and I know this chapter was really lame and needs work but I just needed to publish something now so I cut it really short next one will be better thoush so ya


End file.
